


Remember When We First loved?

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, Incest, Love, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro and Tadashi remember when they first confessed their love for one another, and that leads to a steamed new memory to soon know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When We First loved?

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH AHDISJFOSNFOSJOFKSOFMSMF I SHOULDN'T BE UP LIKE THIS! IT'S MY FIRST LEMON! JESUS CHRIST! HOPE IT'S NOT BAD! *Goes off to cry*

Hiro smiled in content as he played his handheld game, leaning against his lover, who had an arm wrapped around his small waist, reading a book. That man was none other then Tadashi Hamada. Yep. Brother to Hiro Hamada. Normally, it'd be weird to love your brother! But surprisingly, after a lot of talk, and a bit of judgement, don't forget explaining, their friends and Aunt Cass, accepted them. Hiro thought back on when Cass first walked in on them kissing, thought it was a brotherly thing, and freaked out. Giving them a probably three hour lecture about it. But she came to understand, that they love each other. "And love is love, even if it's wrong."

Gogo and Fred teased the brothers, thinking it was a prank. But soon came to realize it wasn't, and didn't question or tease about them anymore, not one single word. Honey Lemon was happy for them, without hesitation, although she did seem a little hurt even though Hiro couldn't put his finger on it. Wasabi freaked and fainted. But Tadashi had to explain to him alone. Hiro never forgot Tadashi's love confession, it was like a proposal, but no marriage. "Hey 'dashi?" "Hmm, yes Knucklehead?" Hiro laughed at his nickname and wiggled until he looked at Tadashi. "Remember when we first confessed. Well, you?" The older man just chuckled and leaned back. "How could I forget? That was the most happiest day, besides you being born of course. The day I confessed, I remember, yeah." Tadashi closed his eyes and licked his lips, Hiro smiling.

_"H-Hiro, I........."_

_Tadashi held his baby brother's hands in his, looking at the ground while Hiro stared at him in confusion. "'Dashi? You ok? Something wrong?" Tadashi just looked him square in the eyes and got down on one knee still holding Hiro's hands, shaking but didn't show it. "Hiro, I must say what I've been keeping for a while....... And it took me a lot of courage to say this, but Hiro Hamada, my baby brother, my only baby brother, the one I knew I had to protect once I set eyes on you. You are the most quirkiest, funniest, talented, amazing, wonderful, person I've ever met. And I don't know what my world would be without it's sun in my life."_

_"T-tadashi........" Hiro felt his knees start to buckle and a heaviness on his eyes. God, don't start crying, don't start crying! Tadahi took off his hat, and looks Hiro straight in his eyes again. "I wouldn't be able to live without you, my life wouldn't have meaning to it. And Hiro.........Hiro Hamada, what I'm saying to you, my one and only baby brother. I love you. Not just brotherly love you. I love you."_

_Hiro felt his heart beat faster and his skin redden with a blush, tears running down his cheeks and shaking like crazy. "Tadashi.....I-I....." Said man almost spoke but the young Hamada grabbed his jaw and brought their lips together, entering a pure blissful worldworld that neither Hamadas never wanted to leave. But lungs begged for air, and they soon had to pull away, Tadashi and Hiro's lips still tingling and mind clouded._

_"Oh Tadashi......I love you too......I was too afraid to admit, b-because ya know, we're brothers a-"_

_His older brother cut him off with a kiss. "That doesn't matter. I will always, to the ends of time, love you Hiro Hamada." Hiro just started to sob in happiness and hugged his older brother, the one he looked up to, the one he always admired, the one he loved._

Tadashi and Hiro both smiled in happiness at the memory that passed their minds. "Made me cry, idiot." Tadashi gave off a laugh and kissed his lover's cheek. "Aww, I'm sorry babe, but I really do love you." Hiro huffed and set his game down crossing his arms and teasingly turns his back. "No you don't." Tadashi blinked but smirked, hugging Hiro from behind and pulling him into his lap. "Yes I do....."

"No you don't."

"In denial are we?"

"You don't love me."

"Want me to prove it to you?"

"Try me."

With that, Tadashi flipped Hiro onto his back, with a mischievous smirk, he swoops down, catching Hiro's lips and pressing him into the couch. Hiro just moans softly at the rough treatment and gives off a mewl, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. Tadashi continued to kiss Hiro until he kissed his jawline, his cheek, and neck. Biting on it, licking, kissing sucking. Leaving an angry red mark on his skin.

"Mine." He muttered into the crook of Hiro's neck. "You are mine......my Hiro. Don't forget that." Hiro moaned and arched his back as Tadashi slipped his hands under his shirt and raised it up, making it pool at his neck. Once the item was off, Tadashi went back to work at sucking on his neck, rubbing his hands along his neck, caressing carefully, being careful with his fragile precious property.

Hiro started to get aroused. "T-tadashi......n-not here....ngh....." Said man just chuckled, scooped his baby brother up and walked up the stairs, walking in their shared room and closed the door, locking it for any thing that could walk in. He set his brother on the bed and coined on top, kissing his neck again and pinching his perk buds, making Hiro mewl and moan slightly. 

"Ahh~ N-nii- san, oh god!" Tadashi smirked even more. I liked when Hiro called him that, he also like the way he was calling his name, but he'll have him screaming in a minute. "I like those sounds you're making.......but I'll have you begging and screaming for me......" He took off his own shorts and slid down, slowly dragging down Hiro's pants down, along with his boxers. Hiro's erect cock stood proud and tall, precum dripping down.

"Mm...erect already?"

"S-shut up, asshole."

"Tsk tsk, language Hiro. My my" 

Tadashi grabbed his manhood and slowly licked the precum, making Hiro whine out in plea, eyes rolling in the back of his head and biting his lip. "Ooooh! Fuck! Ahh~!" Tadashi stopped licking and spanked him on his ass. "No cussing babe. Every time you do, every time I'll discipline you." The younger boy just moaned and went limp as Tadashi took him in all the way in his mouth. "OOH! AHH! OH NII SAN!" Hiro's on edge, but Tadashi isnt finished. He raises his hand near his mouth and orders him to suck on his three digits.

Hiro breathed heavily, but happily did so. He was about to be taken, by his own brother. At fifteen? Well that's a little messed but fuck the world. Hiro got all of the fingers soaked and Tadashi pulled them out of his mouth and got up, stroking his shaft and taking off his own pants and boxers. "Gonna fuck you hard, and fill you up with my seed, gonna show you I love you." 

Tadashi kissed Hiro's temple gently and pushed one finger in Hiro. It felt weird and stinger, making Hiro squirm but moan out. Finger after finger Tadashi pumped his hand in and out, scissoring, preparing the boy. Once he was fully stretched he pulled out his fingers and lined his dick up with Hiro's trembling hole. "This will hurt a bit, but I promise, it'll fell good. Just relax. I love you Hiro."

Hiro just responsed with a moan and Tadashi kissed him again, "One.......Two.........Three!" He pushed all the way into the young prodigy making him arch his back in pain and tears well in his eyes. But Tadashi kissed them away. "Shhh......shhh.....it's ok.....it's ok now.......right here Hiro......it's gonna get better, relax." Tadashi pulled out slowly and pushed back in, gaining a slow, steady pace. Hiro's pain fades into pleasure as he moans and looks up at Tadashi with lusted brown eyes. 

Tadashi's pace fastens with each moan, and he grabs Hiro's dick in one hand, pumping it to his thrusts. "Ooh yeah, mm god yeah, so tight baby, what's my name?" He goes even faster and Hiro can't help but moan.

"Ta-tadashi!"

"What's my name?"

"Tadashi!!!!" 

Hiro was close, he and his lover both were. Hiro clenched around Tadashi making him groan and squeeze Hiro's cock, making him gasp out. Tadashi growls and goes as fast as he can. "Say that again." Hiro grips the sheet and cums out on Tadashi and his hand,  also himself. "TADASHIIIIIIII!!!!!" The said man gives a few more thrust before cummng inside of Hiro and falling on top of him, breathing hard and scoops him up.

"We're gonna think back on this, and I'll say the day I made Hiro cum."

"Shut up asshole."

"Haha! Love you too knucklehead."

"Ha, love you." They both drifted to sleep, and in the corner of the room.

 

Baymax stood, watching it all.

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUN!  
> like it? D: is it awful? Ugh! My fist smut! At 12:57 pm -_- I need sleep, so anyyyywwwaaaayyys comment plz! For the fandom!
> 
> Hiro: 0////////0
> 
> Tadash: I actually like this.
> 
> Hiro: shut up!


End file.
